Armageddon
by arrowprincess12
Summary: What if a mutant had the ability to end the world? Can the X-Men save it or die trying? Who is the mystery girl and why does the government want her so badly? (I suck at summaries sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had the idea for this story for awhile but never got around to actually writing it down. So please be kind with the reviews!**

Run. All she could do was run. She knew who she was looking for, but just didn't know where to find them. She could hear the voices behind her, yelling at her and telling her to stop. She pushed herself and kept running. The bell on her necklace making noise as she continued to run. She had to think quickly if she was ever going to get away. So she used her powers and was able to get away before they got any closer to her.

After hours of searching she finally found the place she was looking for. Xavier's School for the Gifted. She sighed in relief as she slowly approached the house. Watching it closely she decided it was safe to approach the giant mansion. She easily fit through the gates and stayed the way she was in case she needed a quick escape. She blinked a few times just staring at the place and watched the movements she made. She could see people inside, talking and chatting cheerfully with one another. It made her feel a bit of sadness inside because it was something she had never experienced before.

_She was sitting in the corner crying and curled up into a ball. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a man kneel down in front of her._

_"What's wrong child?" He rubbed her back comfortingly while giving a fake smile. She only cried more letting the tears fall from her different colored eyes._

_"W-Why am I so different? Why can't I be normal like everyone else?" She watched him waiting for an answer. He wiped away her tears as he sighed._

_"Different isn't a bad thing my dear. It means your special, one of a kind. This is nothing you should be ashamed or afraid of. Embrace it." His words of advice had fooled her and he walked her over to her room. The only room she had ever known, which wasn't even a room, it was a cell._

She was snapped out of her memories when suddenly she saw a woman with short gray hair staring at her. She started to panic and didn't know what to do, but it was too late, the woman was making her way outside. She looked around nervously wondering what she was going to do. Did she have enough time to get away? Not anymore because now the woman was standing right in front of her speaking in a hushed tone.

"Shh..It's ok." The woman had slowly crouched down and hesitantly reached her hand forward. She was worried as to what would happen next.

**A/N: Sorry if this is too short of a chapter. I just needed an intro. I will make sure the next chapter is longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Storm carefully picked up the black cat and talked in a hushed tone.

"How did you get in here huh? Are you a sneaky kitty? yea?" Storm saw how skinny the cat was and how light she felt in her arms. She continued to comfort the cat as she made her way back inside. She went to the fridge and took out a glass of milk and a bowl. She easily poured the milk into the bowl one handed then gently set down the cat. She watched with a smile as the cat sniffed the milk slowly approaching it. After a minute the cat started to drink the milk and purred as Storm stroked her fur.

"There you go. Take as much as you want." She then realized that the cat had a collar on. As she reached for it the cat hissed and backed away. Storm put her hands up knowing that probably wasn't a good idea so she stepped back and watched as the cat went back to drinking the milk. Logan then walked in and looked at the cat in slight disgust.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and easily popped off the cap taking a drink and leaning against the counter.

"Relax Logan, I found her outside and she looked like she was starving." He shrugged and took another drink from his beer.

"Whatever you say. But don't think I'll let you keep it, we have enough pets as it is." She hit his arm upset that she would refer to the students as pets. He chuckled and left the kitchen. She looked back at the cat who was now sitting and looking at her. She smiled slightly and walked over to the cat.

"You feel better now?" She started to pet the cat again listening to it purr softly. She wanted to read her tags and see if she belonged to anyone but she wouldn't try again if it meant that she would end up getting scratched or bitten. She laughed when the cat meowed and jumped to the floor stretching. She watched the cat as it looked around, it's ears twitched then perked. Just as she heard a knock at the door the cat took off out of the room. She tried to run after it but lost sight of it when she got out of the kitchen.

When she opened the door 5 guys in suits came in. She watched them confused.

"Can I help you?" The men looked around the place as they stood inside.

"Yes, you can. Were with the government and just so happened to be chasing a runaway who dissapeared around the area. Have you seen her?" He held up a picture of the girl they were looking for. She had short black hair, was tan and different colored eyes. One was a bright blue and the other was goldish. Storm looked at the picture and shook her head.

"Sorry haven't seen her" The man eyed her suspiciously.

"You don't mind if we have a look around do you?" Storm shook her head and told them to go right ahead. The men all walked off in different directions. Storm and the man looked down as they both hear a bell. The black cat was by Storms feet and was brushing up against her. Storm leaned down and picked up the cat stroking its fur. The cat stared at the man who only gave a slight smile.

"Cute cat"

"Oh it isn't mine, I found her outside" The man raised a brow and leaned in a bit to look at the cat. Something must have sparked in him because his eyes grew firm and he looked at the picture before looking back at the cat. He gave a threatening whisper.

"Found you" Just then the man pulled out his gun pointing it at Storm and the cat. The cat hissed and squirmed in Storms' arms. Logan walked into the room with his claws out.

"What the hell is going on here?" The rest of the men came in pointing the gun where the main guy had his pointed. The cat kept hissing and scratched Storm as it leaped out of her arms. They all watched the cat curiously. The cat sat there a moment and it almost seemed like it's eyes flashed. Just then a wolf took the cats place and it snarled bearing its teeth. Logan and Storm looked at each other confused as to what just happened. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard guns being fired and looked to see the men shooting at the wolf. The wolf only snarled more and attacked the men one by one clawing and biting them. Some were able to escape but the others were dead before they had a chance. The main man watched horrified and looked at the mutants.

"We'll be back, and you better hand her over or else!" And with that he slammed the door leaving with bite marks. Logan and Storm blinked trying to figure out what just happened. They looked at the wolf standing next to the two dead bodies.

"If your really a mutant, stand down. Now" Logan's voice was threatening, claws still out. The wolf licked its mouth before shifting. Slowly a teenage girl appeared before their eyes. She was only wearing undergarments and looked very skinny. They also noticed the necklace she had on was the same as the collar the cat form was wearing. Storm thought that it must be her tags. Just like Wolverine who had his.

Storm slowly approached her with her hands up to show she wasn't going to hurt her. She spoke in a soft tone of voice.

"Are you okay? It's alright we aren't going to hurt you." The teen simply looked at the two teary eyed.

"Help me..." She mumbled as she fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl woke up startled and quickly sat up. She looked around and saw the two from earlier. She scooted back in the bed she was in with scared eyes. The woman came over talking in a hushed tone.

"Hey, hey its ok. We aren't going to hurt you. Are you ok?" The girl looked at the two before giving a slight nod still unsure if she could trust them or not. The woman smiled and started introductions.

"I'm Storm, and this is Logan." She pointed behind her at the man leaning against the door.

"There's no need to be afraid, were like you." The girl looked at them confused and wondered if they were really like her. Storm smiled knowing what she was thinking and walked over to the window, shortly after it started to rain and Storms' eyes were a ghostly white. As soon as it came, the rain was gone and the sky was sunny again. She then looked over at the man, Logan, and waited for him to show his abilities. He cleared his throat before metal claws made its way out of the tops of his hands. She watched amazed before nodding and relaxing.

"Do you have a name?" Storm said with a soft voice still as she came to sit next to the girl. She gave a small nod again before clearing her throat.

"G-Gemini..That is my mutant name.." Logan and Storm looked at each other glad that they were able to make some progress.

"What about your real name?" Logan walked over and stood behind Storm waiting for an answer.

"I don't have one.." Storm frowned before asking.

"What do you mean?"

"I was never given one.." Gemini spoke calmly as she answered. She knew the reason why and if was asked, she would try her best to explain the situation. She felt safe with these people and knew she could trust them. They were like her after all so why wouldn't they help her?

"How? I mean everyone is given a name.." She tried to smile but Gemini could see the concern in her eyes.

"My mutant name is all I have.." Storm sighed and nodded.

"Would you mind telling us why those men were after you? If they come back we need to know so that way we can protect you better." Gemini bit her lip. She took a deep breath before giving a slight nod. She watched as Logan sat in the back of the room in a chair.

"Its because of what I am..because of my powers.." Storm and Logan looked confused again so Gemini sighed as she explained _everything_.

"I was born a twin. Our parents knew we would both have the mutant gene and wanted nothing to do with us so they filed for our adoption the month before we were born. But my brother died the hour after his birth. It was just me. When they handed me over to my new family they took my brother with them. When I was little and heard this story I thought it would just be to bury him properly. But no, the man who took me was never considered my father. And he never buried my brother. I was used for the man's experiments.." Logan let out a soft growl while saying someone's name.

"He operated on my brother, took his genes and figured out what they were before they even developed. Then when I was 3 he put those genes into me. And since I wasn't born with that power they knew it would be harder for me to control. Then when I started to get my powers they started locking me up doing treatments and therapy on me. I was out of control and stayed locked up my whole life. I barely saw the outside. He even gave me a name tag but fashioned it as a collar because I could turn into different animals and to help keep my powers under control." She put a hand to her necklace and let the bell jingle a few times. She looked up at the two who still had some confusion on their faces.

"So why does that make you dangerous besides being the only mutant to have two actual powers?" Gemini sighed as she stood up and stepped closer to them.

"Because, it's my brothers' power that's dangerous. I'm Gemini, but if he were still alive, he would of had a name that most people are familiar with." She then flipped the part of her collar that had her name on it to reveal another name. Armageddon.

**A/N: Hope your enjoying it so far. Sorry if its a short chapter! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks sundes2013 for the review!**

After listening to Gemini explain her story and why the men were after her, she left with Logan so the girl could rest and made her way back to the kitchen. Storm paced back and forth. She was also chewing on her nail while Logan stood there watching her.

"You gonna keep pacing or what?" She glared at him a moment before continuing her pace.

"Logan, She just gave us information that could be life or death to the world. Do you not care about that?" He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Storm, we'll figure this out. We'll get her comfortable, let her stay a few days while we decide what to do. OK?" She nodded and thanked him. Two kids ran in and grabbed juice from the refrigerator before running back out laughing.

"If only the professor were still here, he'd know what to do." Logan looked at her sadly a moment before hugging her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We've got this all under con-" He was then cut off by a strange scent. He let go of Storm slowly and started sniffing the air. He motioned for her to stay quiet as he drew out his claws. He quickly walked out of the kitchen. Storm ran up the stairs to where Gemini was staying to protect her in case it was the same men as earlier. Gemini looked at her, startled by her worried look.

"Everthing is fine, just taking a precaution..Logan caught a weird scent. I'm just making sure your ok." Gemini nodded and got off the bed standing next to her to feel more safe. She used her shifting abilities to find out what Logan was smelling.

"I..I can smell it too..there's more of them. And they have weapons." Her hands started to shake and she could feel herself losing control like she always did when her feelings were heightened or too much for her to handle.

Storm held her hand to try and calm her down as much as she could while also keeping herself calm. A second later they heard a loud crash and Storm ran down the stairs to see Logan fighting off armed men. Gemini was right behind her and gasped at the scene. Storm turned and yelled at her.

"Stay in your room!" She heard a scream and saw some of the students hiding behind furniture.

"Everyone! go to your rooms! Stay there and protect yourself until its safe!" She made sure all of them had left the room before making her way over to Logan to help him. Gemini stayed where she was in complete shock and fear.

"I-it's my fault..they are getting hurt because of me.." Her hands started to shake again as her fear grew more and more. One of the men saw her and ran after her, chasing her up the stairs. She quickly closed and locked her door. Standing on the other side of her room she watched as the door handle shook then listened as the man tried to kick down the door and yelled for her to open up and let him in. Her fear was now eating her alive and pretty soon the house started to shake. Her brothers' powers were surfacing. She screamed when the guy busted into the room. He stumbled a bit as the house continued to shake and almost fell over. Things were falling off the shelves as she stood there petrified.

"Leave me alone!" She backed up as far as she could until her back hit the wall. The man regained his balance and aimed the best he could at her.

"Say goodnight" and with that he fired a sleeping dart at her hitting her in the neck. The house stopped shaking as she stumbled a bit. Her hand reached up to touch the dart before falling to the ground. Her vision was getting blurry and she watched helplessly as the man walked over to her. Her eyes felt heavy and the last thing she saw was the man smiling before falling into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The man picked up Gemini and carried her out the room and down the stairs. Downstairs was worse than upstairs, the place was a mess because of when the house was shaking from the girl losing control. He quickly carried her to the door shouting at the men. Storm saw what was happening and ran to them.

"No! Stop! She's just a child!" Logan held her back as she tried to reach for the poor unconscious girl. But with all the guns pointed at them Logan didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt so he kept her at a good distance until they all left. Storm glared at Logan.

"Why would you let them take her?!" Logan sighed and started picking things up before going upstairs to let the children know it was safe to come out. Storm followed him.

"This isn't our fight Storm, she came to us.."

"Exactly Logan! She came to us for _help_! That's what we do, help people. Not let them get carried away by men with guns!" Logan knew she was right, he ran a hand over his face feeling even more stressed than before. He knew they needed to get her back, but how?

"Ok, say we go looking for her..Where would we even start?" Storm thought a moment in the slightly destroyed room.

"Well it was the government that was after her right? So we go to them, get whatever information we can and do our best to find her." Logan nodded and went to go find Bobby and the others for back up. Once they were all ready they went in search of the girl.

When they reached the front gates of the Senator they didn't even wait to be welcomed in. After a minute of looking around they finally found him in his office.

"hello what ca-Hey what's going on?" He looked at each one of them surprised.

"The girl, senator, where is she?" He gave a confused look.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what your t-"

"The mutant girl! The one you sent your men after!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint but..the only mutants I know of are you..And I can assure you I never sent any men to the Xavier Mansion today. It's not even written in my log." He handed the papers to Storm who quickly looked through them. She sighed and handed the papers back to him.

"Well if you didn't send them after her then who did?" Logan's posture and attitude changed quickly.

"I think I know. We need to get to Hank, he has all mutants on file right?" Storm nodded.

"He should yea..Do you really think he'd know about her?"

"He knows about everyone.." Logan gave no room for argument and quickly left the room with everyone else following leaving behind a confused Senator.

* * *

Hank searched quickly through his files.

"What did you say the child's name was?" He glanced up at them through his glasses.

"Gemini..that was her given name.." Hank nodded and continued searching.

"Any other names given?" Logan and Storm looked at each other a moment before Storm spoke.

"They also call her...Armageddon." Hank stopped searching and slowly looked up at them.

"Well she's in a completely different file.." He closed the one he was currently looking through and opened an almost empty one. Only a few files were in it. Her's was in the front. Hank pulled it out and laid the papers on his desk in front of everyone so they could see. He sat down in his chair taking off his glasses and set them down on his desk.

"I've heard rumors about her. How she could be the destroyer of our world. But this is all the information they knew about her." Storm looked at the file and saw how it talked about her birth, she was glad the girl told the truth but was also saddened by it. The things she said, actually happened. She kept reading though, about how she was tested on her whole life and kept in a private area no one has gone to for years. When she stumbled upon a familiar word she froze.

"L-Logan..look at this. Isn't that.." She pointed as Logan glanced down at the paper. Logan seemed shocked and angered at the same time. He spit out the words like they were venom.

"Alkali Lake..." Logan drew out his claws and angrily walked out of the place.

"Thank you so much Hank!" Storm yelled as she followed Logan out of the building. The others rolled their eyes and ran after them.

"They really have to stop running out of places.." Bobby whispered to Kitty who just laughed and tried to catch up with them.

"Logan stop! Do know something?!" Logan kept walking as he spoke.

"I know exactly where she is..and who has her.." Storm seemed surprised that he had figured it out.

"Really? Who then?" Logan spoke low and his tone was almost dangerous. Storm stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the name.

"Striker..William Striker.."


End file.
